


Инцест — дело семейное

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Посмотри на них, — шепнул Гэвин ему в ухо, и Ричард послушно повернул голову.От увиденного — и от губ Гэвина, коснувшихся шеи, — возбуждение так резко ударило вниз живота, что Ричард не сдержал очередного стона.Коннор и Колин целовались, стоя на коленях и вжимаясь друг в друга, такие одинаковые в домашней одежде, под которую забирались ладонями, такие красивые... Ричард ни разу не представлял их вдвоём — вот так.
Relationships: human!Коннор (RK800)/human!Коннор-60 (Колин)/Гэвин Рид/human!RK900 (Ричард)
Series: Внеконкурс [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 15





	Инцест — дело семейное

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Инцест — дело семейное  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3656 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Коннор (RK800)/human!Коннор-60 (Колин)/Гэвин Рид/human!RK900 (Ричард)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** тотал!АУ, ООС, групповой секс, инцест, твинцест  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Посмотри на них, — шепнул Гэвин ему в ухо, и Ричард послушно повернул голову.  
> От увиденного — и от губ Гэвина, коснувшихся шеи, — возбуждение так резко ударило вниз живота, что Ричард не сдержал очередного стона.  
> Коннор и Колин целовались, стоя на коленях и вжимаясь друг в друга, такие одинаковые в домашней одежде, под которую забирались ладонями, такие красивые... Ричард ни разу не представлял их вдвоём — вот так.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** строго запрещено

— Блин, да что за фигня...

Коннор, приподняв бровь, покосился на брата, который скроллил что-то в смартфоне, и тот пояснил:

— У Ричарда ни одной фотки в соцсетях, сплошные котики! Как мы его узнаем? Мы ведь даже по скайпу не созванивались, я его совсем мелким пиздюком помню.

Ну да, когда тебе семь, а кузену четыре, разница в возрасте кажется колоссальной.

— Думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет, — сказал Коннор и, затушив окурок о край урны, кивнул вперёд.

Посмотрев в указанном направлении, Колин сразу понял, о чём он, и присвистнул.

— Слушай, а нас точно не трое близнецов было?

Спутать Ричарда с кем-то другим и правда было бы сложно, он оказался похож на них с Коннором как отражение в едва искривлённом зеркале. Сейчас он немного нервно оглядывался в толпе, сжимая руки на ремне сумки через плечо, и замер удивлённо, наконец увидев братьев.

Колин тут же помахал ему рукой, ткнул пальцем в табличку с надписью «Андерсон Р.», которую держал Коннор. Лицо Ричарда озарила светлая улыбка, и он уверенно направился в их сторону.

— Привет-привет, братишка! Как добрался? Я — Колин, кстати, — представился младший из близнецов, и когда Ричард сжал протянутую руку — дёрнул его на себя, крепко обнимая и похлопывая по спине.

Коннор только усмехнулся, глядя в растерянное лицо Ричарда, пока тот не знал, куда деть руки. Не успел обнять в ответ, как Колин отпустил его. У Коннора рукопожатие оказалось крепким и без сюрпризов, так что Ричард снова расслабился.

— Это правда ничего, что я так заявился? Всё-таки почти пятнадцать лет не виделись...

— Нет, мы передумали. Бери обратный билет.

— Бля, Коннор, завязывай! — пихнув брата локтем под рёбра, проворчал Колин. — Ты не обращай внимания, у него чувство юмора отбитое, как и он сам. И вообще, обсудили же всё по телефону — до учёбы ещё целый месяц, Гэвин съебался в свой Техас, родители во Флориду, а мы вдвоём тухнем со скуки. Так хоть город тебе покажем. Тебя, кстати, чего в Детройт понесло? В Калифорнии же дофига отличных универов.

— Это ты завязывай, Колз, — остановил эту словесную тираду Коннор. — Ричи наверняка устал с дороги, успеешь ещё задолбать его. Но правда, почему Детройт?

Коннор заглянул кузену прямо в глаза, достал брелок и нажал на кнопку — чёрная хонда отозвалась и подмигнула фарами. Ричард, казалось, тянул время, закидывая свои вещи в багажник, кусал губу и явно нервничал.

— Наверное, хотелось начать всё с чистого листа, — наконец сказал он, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье.

Колин без промедления устроился рядом.

— Что, с предками проблемы? С друзьями? Херовое местечко ты выбрал для новой жизни, я бы почку дьяволу продал за то, чтобы перебраться в Сан-Франциско!

— Детройт — единственное место, где у меня есть родственники, — совсем тихо признался Ричард и отвернулся к окну.

— О, так ты из-за нас приехал? — обрадовался Колин, окончательно смутив Ричарда. — Коннор, ты слышал?

Тот поймал взгляд Ричарда в зеркале заднего вида и улыбнулся неожиданно тепло.

— Ничего удивительного, мы ведь семья.

Хонда мягко заурчала мотором и плавно влилась в поток автомобилей на залитых летним солнцем улицах Детройта.

Оставшись один разбирать вещи в комнате для гостей, Ричард включил телефон и тяжело вздохнул — сообщения и пропущенные звонки от родителей посыпались градом.

Почему он выбрал Детройт? Да потому, что он на другом конце страны от отчего дома. Хороший мальчик Ричи должен был пойти в Калифорнийский и учиться на врача, как его мама и дедушка. Чего хотел сам мальчик Ричи никого не волновало — и он решил перестать быть хорошим. До сих пор удивлялся, как удалось провернуть эту аферу с документами, но в Уэйн он успешно поступил. Родители устроили ему такую выволочку, будто он вообще провалил экзамены... 

Интересно, что было бы, узнай они, что хороший мальчик Ричи трахается с такими же хорошими мальчиками?

Ещё одна причина, почему он выбрал Детройт, это родственники. Сбегать в полную неизвестность было банально страшно, Ричард всю жизнь жил под тотальным контролем и прекрасно осознавал, что к самостоятельной жизни не готов. Но даже здесь родители, остыв от потрясения, подсуетились и созвонились с братом отца. Не успел Ричард расстроиться, что попал из огня да в полымя, как с ним связались кузены, которых он, если честно, почти не помнил. Они-то и рассказали, что их родители собираются в отпуск, и у них будет достаточно времени оторваться перед новым учебным годом. Дядя Хэнк об этом отцу ни словом не обмолвился, за что Ричард был ему безмерно благодарен.

Написав короткое сообщение «добрался отлично, буду готовиться к учёбе», он с чистой совестью выключил телефон и, взяв чистые вещи, направился в душ смыть дорожную усталость. Судя по всему, Колин уже продумал развлекательную программу на месяц вперёд, и начиналась она прямо сегодня вечером.

Проходя по коридору к ванной, Ричард задержался, прислушиваясь к разговорам с кухни. Всего за одну совместную поездку он научился различать близнецов: у Колина голос был выше, и он болтал без умолку по делу и нет, Коннор говорил куда меньше, голос у него был бархатным, низким, наверное из-за того, что он курил. Внешне они тоже отличались, Коннор даже летом носил классическую белую рубашку и прямые чёрные джинсы, хотя закатанные рукава и серебристая цепочка на шее между расстёгнутыми пуговицами добавляли его виду изящной небрежности. Колин одевался более неформально, но не сказать, что драные джинсовые шорты до колена и футболка с принтом неизвестной Ричарду рок-группы ему не шли. В общем, спутать близнецов было довольно сложно.

Что больше поразило Ричарда, так это их общее внешнее сходство — если бы не цвет глаз и причёска, его могли бы принять за третьего близнеца. Они даже роста одного были, несмотря на то, что братья старше него на три года. Чудеса генетики, не иначе.

— Эй, Ричи, заблудился? — спросил Коннор, выглянув с кухни и заставив Ричарда вздрогнуть. — Ванная дальше по коридору и направо, ужин будет готов минут через пятнадцать.

— Да, спасибо, я быстро, — кивнул он и сбежал, внезапно смутившись.

— Коннор, блядь, горит! — донёсся вопль Колина, и Ричард улыбнулся.

Несмотря на то, что они не виделись так долго, братья приняли его, будто он всю жизнь жил вместе с ними. Ощущение уюта и принадлежности семье, которое так редко доводилось испытывать дома, сейчас укутывало Ричарда тёплым пледом. 

Он наконец-то почувствовал себя на своём месте.

Неделя пролетела как одно мгновение, но рассматривая новые фото в фейсбуке — Колин настоял, что профиль у Ричарда унылый, и он поможет, — понимал, как же много всего с ним произошло за это время. Они с близнецами съездили в зоопарк, сходили на концерт какой-то неизвестной рок-группы в местном баре, каждый день гуляли в парках, ели уличную еду, без плана заруливали в кино, стоило Коннору залипнуть на афишу, а по вечерам шарахались по супермаркетам — каждый раз разным, — закупались едой и вместе готовили ужин.

Ричарду было плохо — от осознания того, что раньше он не представлял, какой должна быть настоящая семья. И очень, очень хорошо оттого, что такой шанс ему всё же выпал.

И всё же кое-что его неизменно смущало: он никогда раньше так тесно не общался с парами близнецов, но Колин с Коннором были очень... Контактными. Постоянно касались друг друга, поправляли одежду или волосы, а когда их занесло на открытие нового парка аттракционов, Коннор без заминки взял его и Колина за руки, проводя сквозь толпу людей у входа. 

Ричард до сих пор пытался понять, что же почувствовал в тот момент, но эмоций оказалось слишком много. Ему будто бы позволили прикоснуться к чему-то очень интимному, гораздо более личному, чем просто семья. Близнецы и так были открытыми и общительными с ним, они искренне были рады приезду Ричарда, и всё же... Всё же очень многое оставляли только для себя.

Ричарда это не задевало, кузены и так уделяли ему столько внимания, сколько он никогда не получал ни от родителей, ни от друзей. Он просто замечал эти грани, и также замечал, когда его решались подпускать ещё чуть ближе. 

Это было приятно и волнительно одновременно.

Всё резко изменилось, когда в город вернулся Гэвин, друг близнецов, который неизменно фигурировал в их рассказах. Ричард едва не разлил чай, когда в дверь позвонили — это был первый раз, когда при нём кто-то приходил в этот дом.

— Хэй, народ, я вернулся! — раздался радостный голос, и Ричард, грея руки о кружку с чаем, заинтересованно выглянул с кухни.

Гэвина он опознал сразу — по знаменитому шраму на переносице. И, в общем, выглядел он эффектно: начиная от ковбойской шляпы и клетчатой фланелевой рубашки, и заканчивая остроносыми сапогами. Бронзовый загар так и кричал о том, что в Техасе солнце не менее суровое, чем в Калифорнии — ещё одна причина, почему Ричард сбежал подальше от отчего дома.

Гэвин, сбросив пыльную сумку на пороге, без промедления обнял Коннора, и Ричард не мог не заметить, что ответные объятия были не менее крепкими.

— Ты снова перепутал адрес? Твой дом дальше по улице, — с улыбкой проворчал Коннор, закрывая дверь.

— Ясно, ты у нас злой близнец. Колз, детка, иди сюда, я соскучился! — крикнул Гэвин, и когда Колин сбежал по лестнице вниз — подхватил его, приподняв над полом, хотя Колин с Коннором были выше.

— Ты весь грязный и воняешь, опять домой не заходил? — тут же спросил Колин, едва его отпустили.

— Мама соскучилась и не выпустит меня из дома, пока не узнает все подробности, а я так задолбался, парни! Хочу помыться, пожрать, выпить и до утра жаловаться на эту грёбаную дырень в жопе мира, которая будто в прошлом веке... Оп-па, а это кто? — Гэвин вдруг посмотрел прямо на Ричарда, и тот, смутившись от столь пристального внимания, неловко улыбнулся в ответ. — Вы всё это время скрывали от меня третьего близнеца?

— Ричард, познакомься, этот шумный неандерталец — Гэвин Рид, — представил Коннор.

— Наслышан, — кивнул Ричард и ответил на рукопожатие.

Ладонь у Гэвина оказалась сильная, мозолистая и сухая. Он заглянул Ричарду в глаза и придвинулся почти вплотную, разглядывая лицо — в нос ударил запах дорожной пыли, резкого одеколона, смешанного с потом, свежескошенной травы и солнца. 

Гэвин смотрелся здесь как совершенно инородная деталь из другого паззла, но удивительным образом не портил общую картину. В дом он прошёл так, будто жил в нём всю жизнь, по-свойски залез в холодильник и отхлебнул апельсиновый сок прямо из бутылки, а после, без спроса взяв из комнаты близнецов чистые вещи, скрылся в ванной.

Ричард, конечно, догадывался, что близнецы с Гэвином близкие друзья, и всё же...

— Гэвин у нас такой, это норма. У кого-то ведь должно быть шило в жопе, и если он узнает, как мы развлекались без него...

— Тусили по паркам и киношкам? Пиздец вы унылые.

Гэвин, ещё мокрый после душа, упал на диван рядом с Ричардом и водрузил на стол бутылку бурбона, Коннор же поставил рядом четыре бокала и сел на диван напротив, рядом с Колином.

— Мне ещё нет двадцати одного, — растеряно заметил Ричард, глядя на выпивку.

Гэвин удосужился надеть лишь широкие шорты Колина, и теперь прижимался к Ричарду голым горячим боком, хотя места на диване с его стороны было достаточно.

— Зануда. Видишь здесь фейс-контроль? Восемнадцать есть — уже взрослый, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Гэвин и, хлопнув Ричарда по плечу, взялся за бутылку. — Я бы вообще в клуб рванул, правда, в той сраной деревне не было ни одного приличного клуба!

— Не думаю, что стоит, — начал было Коннор, переглянувшись с Колином, но Гэвин его перебил, обратившись к Ричарду:

— Ты как, южный мальчик, не против гей-клуба?

Ричард, хоть и проглотил уже свой бурбон, всё равно поперхнулся, а лицо вспыхнуло вовсе не от алкоголя.

— Бля, ну Гэвин! — простонал Колин, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Коннора.

— Что? Ричи явно в теме. Или я неправ, м? — Гэвин озорно посмотрел на Ричарда, а тот с опаской глянул на братьев.

После неудачного камин-аута в шестнадцать, он не признавался в своей ориентации, пока его не припирали к стенке — в прямом смысле — и места для двусмысленности не оставалось. 

И вот теперь Гэвин таки припёр его.

— Гэвин, не дави, — осадил Коннор, снова разливая бурбон по бокалам. 

— Да ладно, если то, что я слышал от Лейтенанта про его брата — правда, то Рич будет молчать в тряпку до победного, а его и так уже разрывает от ревности, правда, Ричи?

— Что? — Ричард совсем растерялся.

— Гэвин фанатеет по нашему отцу и собирается стать полицейским, — ненавязчиво перевёл тему Коннор. — Этой весной в полицейскую академию пойдёт.

— Порой мне кажется, отец уделяет Гэвину больше внимания, чем нам, — поддакнул Колин.

— Эй, у меня-то никогда бати не было, можете и поделиться! — тут же вскинулся Гэвин, а близнецы рассмеялись, и Ричард тоже расслабился, поняв, что это не начало ссоры, а всего лишь их старая шутка. — Так вот, возвращаясь к теме. Детективская чуйка говорит мне, что ты свалил подальше от нудных предков, которым даже в своей ориентации боялся признаться. А теперь попал под убойное очарование этих двоих говнюков, но сам ещё это не до конца осознал. Дело закрыто!

Ричард снова растерялся, и почему-то в этот раз близнецы не спешили его выручать. От алкоголя голова стала совсем лёгкой и пустой, он даже смутиться толком не смог.

— Ричард, просто помни, что тебе нечего стесняться, — мягко проговорил Коннор, голос у него стал совсем низким и тягучим. — Поверь, вряд ли ты кого-то из нас удивишь своими предпочтениями.

Только сейчас Ричард заметил, что Колин не просто прижался к боку брата и положил подбородок ему на плечо — его ладонь аккуратно поглаживала бедро Коннора, а тот, закинув руку на спинку дивана, ласково пропускал волосы Колина через пальцы.

— Думаю, в клуб мы сегодня не пойдём, — сказал Гэвин и, забрав у Ричарда бокал, поставил его на столик между диванами.

А после взял его за подбородок и, повернув лицом к себе, поцеловал. 

Казалось, весь выпитый алкоголь разом ударил по сознанию с новой силой, и голова пошла кругом. Ричард отреагировал не сразу, но всё же прикрыл глаза и ответил на удивительно нежный — от Гэвина такого не ожидал — поцелуй. Дыхание сбилось в тот же миг, и Ричард, крепко взяв Гэвина за плечи, завалился спиной на диван, раздвигая колени. Охнул от опустившейся сверху тяжести чужого тела, и тихо застонал, почувствовав грубые руки под футболкой.

— Посмотри на них, — шепнул Гэвин ему в ухо, и Ричард послушно повернул голову.

От увиденного — и от губ Гэвина, коснувшихся шеи, — возбуждение так резко ударило вниз живота, что Ричард не сдержал очередного стона.

Коннор и Колин целовались, стоя на коленях и вжимаясь друг в друга, такие одинаковые в домашней одежде, под которую забирались ладонями, такие красивые... Ричард ни разу не представлял их вдвоём — вот так.

— Я бы душу дьяволу продал, чтобы посмотреть на вас троих, — снова зашептал Гэвин, касаясь губами чувствительной кожи.

Ричард снова прикрыл глаза, гладя его по спине, едва проскальзывая под шорты и вжимая в себя — Гэвин был твёрдым и горячим, и его хотелось до дрожи во всём теле.

А ещё хотелось смотреть на близнецов, но под закрытыми веками так и вспыхивала чужая фантазия, где Ричард плавился под двумя парами рук своих братьев.

— Боже, я...

Оформить мысли в слова никак не получалось, хотелось всего и сразу, и как можно больше.

— Как насчёт перебраться в спальню? — спросил кто-то из близнецов, Ричард уже не разбирал, кто именно.

— Ричи. Выбор за тобой, — позвал Гэвин, сев на колени и глядя сверху вниз.

— Я... Да, только мне... Надо в душ, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Ричард.

— Помочь? — ухмыльнулся Гэвин.

— Нет, — тут же отказался Ричард. — Я сам. Я...

— Если не передумаешь, приходи в нашу комнату, — подмигнул Колин, уводя Коннора за собой на второй этаж.

Гэвин же помог подняться, придержал, когда Ричарда шатнуло обратно в сторону дивана, и обеспокоенно переспросил:

— Ты как, норм? Вроде немного выпили.

Ричард вместо ответа снова прижался к нему всем телом и вылизал его рот так, что на подбородке осталась слюна.

— Я в порядке, — уверил он, глядя в дурные глаза Гэвина. — Скоро приду.

Это безумие, повторял себе Ричард, полное безумие. Его кузены, близнецы, вместе... И Гэвин, которого он знал всего один день...

Абсолютное безумие.

И оттого сердце колотилось как бешеное, а возбуждение не ослабло ни на градус, пока Ричард мылся и растягивал себя в ванной. Фантазии захватили сознание настолько, что он едва не кончил на собственных пальцах.

И едва не кончил вообще без рук, когда заглянул в комнату братьев и в приглушённом желтом свете ночника увидел переплетённые на постели тела — близнецы обнимали Гэвина с двух сторон, ласкали всё его тело, а тот, зажмурив глаза, выгибался в их руках и тихо стонал в такт ритмичным движениям бёдер.

Братья двигались синхронно, внутрь и наружу, и у Ричарда снова всё сжалось внутри, когда он понял, что они трахают его вместе, растягивая сразу на двух членах. 

Мешать им не хотелось, а уходить было бы глупо, и Ричард аккуратно присел на край двух сдвинутых кроватей, жадно глядя на происходящее.

Коннор взял Гэвина за шею в почти удушающем захвате и ускорился, стоило Колину со стоном перекатиться на спину. Гэвин же вцепился в его руку и, выругавшись, прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь Коннору.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Колин, глядя на Ричарда осоловелым взглядом.

Его член блестел от смазки и спермы, и медленно опадал.

Ричард послушно переступил коленями по постели, подбираясь ближе, а Колин взял его за руку и потянул на себя, пока Ричард не встал над его лицом.

— Давай, не жалей меня, — улыбнулся Колин, поймав мокрыми губами головку члена.

Он толкнул Ричарда на себя, и тот упёрся руками в стену над кроватью, проникая глубже, в самое горло. Колин даже не поперхнулся. Вновь нарастающее удовольствие вымело из головы все мысли, и Ричард вздрогнул всем телом, когда его звонко шлёпнули по заднице.

Коннор тяжело дышал, лёжа на боку, а Гэвин, глядя Ричарду в глаза, провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, собрав вытекающую из него сперму близнецов, и облизнул ладонь.

— Вот же братцы-кролики, — хрипло усмехнулся Гэвин и, перебравшись на пустую часть постели, потянул Ричарда к себе. — Дай им пару минут.

Ричард хотел ответить, но Гэвин мазнул по его лицу перепачканными пальцами, и Ричард взял их в рот, слизывая терпкий вкус чужой спермы.

— Бля, ты огонь, — восхищённо выдохнул Гэвин, трахая его рот пальцами. — Сверху или снизу?

Ричард сглотнул и выдохнул:

— Выеби меня.

Переспрашивать Гэвин не стал, просто завалил Ричарда спиной на подушки, подхватил под коленями, сложил под собой пополам, впившись в губы грубым поцелуем, и снова подался вперёд, засаживая член на всю длину.

Ричард вскрикнул под таким напором, и Гэвин замер, кусая его губы и опускаясь на шею, медленно ослабляя давление.

— Прости. Ты как?

— Н-не останавливайся, чёрт тебя дери! — сквозь зубы процедил Ричард, и Гэвин, растянув губы в улыбке, снова подался вперёд.

От каждого мощного толчка Ричарда протаскивало спиной по кровати, Гэвин тяжело дышал, давил сверху и внутри, так глубоко, что даже больно, но Ричард и не думал его останавливать. Он обожал эту боль, отпускал себя, беспомощно отдаваясь чужим сильным рукам, и почти уже сорвался, когда его ладони коснулись чужие прохладные пальцы.

Коннор и Колин медленно, со вкусом целовались, глядя на Ричарда тёмными глазами. Коннор огладил ладонь Ричарда, переплетая пальцы, сжал их сильнее и запрокинул голову, когда Колин подался вперёд.

— Блядские демоны, — выдохнул Гэвин, тоже глядя на них двоих. — Финишная прямая, Ричи.

Ричард закрыл глаза и снова окунулся в свои ощущения, где Гэвин втрахивал его в мягкий матрац и целовал, нашёптывая на ухо что-то неразборчивое, а близнецы крепко сжимали его ладонь в своих.

— ...ну и эта пятиюродная кузина по бабке как только ко мне ни подкатывала, лишь бы забрал её из этой глуши. И не скажешь ей, что я члены люблю — это грёбаный Техас, мне бы там Горбатую Гору устроили нахер!

— Гэвин, — перебил Коннор. — Ты домой зайти не хочешь? Уже третий день тут живёшь.

Тот едва пивом не подавился.

— Ты что, выгоняешь меня? 

— Нет, он жирно намекает, что тебе пора бы матери на глаза показаться, — заметил проходящий мимо Колин, за что тут же получил шлепок по жопе.

— Два злых близнеца! — воскликнул Гэвин. — Ричи один хороший. Кстати, Ричи, я тебе не рассказывал, откуда у меня этот шрам? — Гэвин ткнул локтем сидящего рядом Ричарда и почесал переносицу.

Тот оторвался от написания сообщения, где с воодушевлением врал родителям про культурный отдых и подготовку к универу.

— Коннор говорил, ты в армии нарвался. А Колин — что твоей головой разбили окно в уличной драке.

— Пиздоболы! Это всё Коннор!

— И чем ты хвастаешься? — приподняв брови, спросил тот.

— Ричи должен знать, что вы не такие лапочки, как кажется на первый взгляд. Так вот, я по этому засранцу сох ещё со средней школы, но все мои подкаты он принимал за доёбки...

— Потому что ты не умеешь подкатывать, Гэвин, — вклинился Колин.

— Ещё как умею, ты же повёлся, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, на что Колин лишь головой покачал. — В общем, я их перепутал. Физкультура была, спортивная форма одинаковая, и мы последние в раздевалке... Короче, мне надоело тянуть кота за яйца, и я просто прижал Колина — я думал, это Коннор! — к стенке. И полез целоваться, а он даже не сопротивлялся! Тут бы и радоваться, но последнее, что запомнил — это как меня развернуло на сто восемьдесят, а после я полетел мордой в скамейку. Кровищи было — пиздец! 

— Наших родителей вызвали в школу — так они и познакомились, — кивнул Коннор.

— Ага, после всех разборок сошлись во мнении, что и я, и Коннор раздолбаи — не впервой на драках попадались, — и как-то так подружились семьями. Это позже я узнал, что в постель братцы-кролики идут комплектом, — закончил Гэвин и допил остатки пива из бутылки. — У вас в семье с этим, я смотрю, проблем нет.

Он поиграл бровями, глядя на Ричарда, и тот закатил глаза.

— Не вижу ни одной веской причины отказываться от подобных отношений.

— И это охуенно! — согласился Гэвин, потянувшись к тазику со льдом ещё за одной бутылкой.

Колин отодвинул пиво подальше.

— Э-нет, Гэвин, давай-ка всё же домой. До начала учёбы ещё больше двух недель, успеем нагуляться, а мать тебя два месяца не видела. Кстати, передавай ей привет, и когда позовёт на ужин, скажи, что мы согласны, — сладко улыбнулся он.

— Мама Гэвина чудесно готовит, тебе понравится, Ричи, — пояснил Коннор.

Да, после переезда в Детройт события в жизни Ричарда понеслись с просто ошеломляющей скоростью. 

И он был этому откровенно рад.

Когда близнецам всё же удалось вытолкать Гэвина за дверь, они вернулись в гостиную, где Ричард заканчивал отчёт для родителей, и сели на диване напротив — как в тот самый вечер. Только вид у них был серьёзный, будто Ричард в чём-то провинился.

Он невольно подобрался, глядя на братьев. Первым заговорил Коннор.

— Я рад, что мы не ошиблись на твой счёт, — сказал он. 

— Мы ведь не ошиблись? — прищурившись, уточнил Колин.

Ричард моргнул. На нём, что, отрабатывали стратегию хорошего и плохого копа? Учитывая, что дядя Хэнк был полицейским...

— Я не очень понимаю, какой реакции вы от меня ждёте, — признался Ричард. — Осуждаю ли я ваши отношения? Нет. Согласился бы повторить? Да.

— А если всё выйдет за границы постели? — снова спросил Коннор. — Если появятся чувства? Для нас с Колином всё было решено с самого рождения, и Гэвин... Он стал частью семьи. 

Ричард много думал об этом, правда много. И всё для себя решил. 

— Но ты ведь сам сказал, что я тоже часть вашей семьи, — припомнил он слова Коннора в их первую встречу спустя много лет. — Инцест — дело семейное, так?

Ричард протянул им руку, и близнецы, переглянувшись, пожали её, принимая его ответ.


End file.
